


Fallen

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 5 - Fallen





	1. Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 5 - Fallen

It was a mess. Jobs got that way sometimes. It'd been a part of Gize's lifestyle for years. It stayed that way as part of the Inquisition. It definitely didn't get any smoother after, with Sera and the Red Jennies mixed into her life. Sera was a messy woman.  
Gize didn't really think of her as clumsy though. Which was probably why she didn't think much of Sera's rooftop antics. It helped to have an archer like that around really. Shots from the high ground tended to be the best placed, often highly unexpected as well- Sera dropped problem people like flies.  
It was the colorful expletives that made the Vashoth look up. Sera was a ways ahead of them, on the top of a three story building. Barely. Something or someone had paved a path to her dangling off the building by the gutter, bow lost to the ground below somewhere presumably. She should have just been able to lift herself up and get lost but Gize wasn't the only one who'd noticed. The rogue realized too late that one of the rich, asshole gang members they were fighting had noticed her too.  
Gize sunk both her daggers into the smug teen's sides, leaving some well off Lord or something somewhere without his trashbag kid, seconds after hearing Sera's scream. People tended not to look very pretty after falling from buildings. She decided not to think about that as she rushed through the shadows to get to the elf.  
Sera was a disaster though, whether she wanted to think about it or not. She'd gotten an arrow through her chest, and had at least one broken leg. Arms seemed fine... Her eyes were open and moving. Sera was such a tough cookie. It figured.  
“Fuckin' shite-” she choked out, holding very still.  
“I hear that... Hold on, 'kay? I'll have a healer all over this as soon as these pissbags have finished eating the dirt.”  
“Hold onto what Shiny? These?” Sera smiled wickedly, reaching up with her good hand and grabbed hold of one of her armor covered breasts. Gize, torn between shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it and nodding to the yes definitely hold on to that, had to laugh. It was insane how sturdy one lady could be.  
Sera would be down for the count for a while sure but... Well every day where she wasn't dead as a good day, in Gize's book.


	2. Recovery

Sera lay in bed, arms folded and her broken leg still carefully elevated on top of a folded up, thick, fluffy quilt. She wore a patchwork, baggy dress that was easy to get on and off and served no other purpose than for injuries like hers. The kind that limited movement and needed the frequent attention that Gize was pouring onto her.  
“I'm _bored_ Shiny! Are you sure I can't just-”  
“No Sera. You need to rest.” The Vashoth woman sat beside her on the bed, slipping a hand under her back (away from the more serious wound through her chest) and pushed her to be sitting upright. “I made some of that soup you like.”  
Sera pouted a few seconds too late, “Yeah, whatever right. Give it.” She waited until Gize had the wooden bowl of creamy soup in front of her before unfolding her arms at all to grab hold of it. She didn't wait even a moment longer to start eating however.  
“I hoped that' cheer you up a little cupcake.”  
The smaller woman swallowed hard, giving Gize a glare to match, “Does this look like a smile? Huh?”  
Gize smiled, giving a huff of a laugh as she shook her head, “No ma'am.”  
“Damn right it's not. I can't just _lay here_ for hours and hours and days!”  
“Not even...” She slipped down the bed, coming to the end of it, “if I rubbed your feet every day?”  
Sera gave a soft humph and dove back into her soup. The other rogue would not win that easily.  
Gize reached down, scooping up the foot attached to Sera's uninjured leg to begin rolling her toes in her hands. “And maybe now and then I could... say... Make you a cake? Any kind you want?”  
The elven woman growled into the bowl of soup, not looking over at her girlfriend, “Oh you play _dirty_ Shiny.”  
“I could play dirtier.”  
“...Oh yeah?” This time she couldn't help but peak a little. The Vashoth knew how to play her like a fiddle, damn her.  
“ _Oh yeah._ ” Gize smirked, licking over her lips briefly, “I'm perfectly happy making sure you're too tired to do anything but lay here in bed all day long for a few weeks.”  
“Ugh, you're evil you. Fine. The first cake needs to be nutty though.”  
“What, like me?”  
“Heheh... Maybe not that nutty Shiny.”


End file.
